The Unraveled Girl
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Sharpay has more to her than she seems. I think it's a really gd story line! Please review 2 tell me what u thing. NO FLAMES! TROYPAY! Trailer inside.
1. TRAILER

**Hey Guys, I haven't written a story in llike years! So here's my first for '08:**

**Her father was an abusive Alcoholic...**

_Flashes to a man drinking_

**Her mother was weak...**

_Flashes a blonde woman crying_

**Her brother was clueless...**

_Flashes to a smiling Ryan_

**She didn't know what to do...**

_Shows Sharpay curled up in the corner of the bathroom, crying_

**She had one friend who understood her..**

_Flashes to Sharpay playing the guitar_

**But when it becomes to much...**

_A glass crashes against the wall_

**And when the weak people you love are taken away...**

_Flashes to an ambulance driving away then to a grave stone_

**And you are left alone with you worst nightmare...**

_Shows Mr Evans advancing on a petrified Sharpay_

**You must turn to your backup plan...**

_Shows Sharpay removing tablets from the cupboard and putting them in her hands. Then she takes a glass of water and takes them one by one_

**No one could help her...**

_Shows Sharpay running away_

**Not even the Basketball King...**

_Shows Troy shooting and missing then flashes to Troy and Sharpay dancing under the starry night sky_

**She just wanted it to end...**

_(VOICE OF SHARPAY) 'Please, please.'_

_Shows a meadow with an empty swing _

**No matter how many times she sat on her roof, thinking of suicide from a young age...**

_Shows a small girl sitting on a roof staring at the horizen_

**You realise that nothing can help you...**

_Shows Sharpay crying on her bed_

**Not even your best friend...**

_shows a broken guitar_

**You begin to realise that you don't care if you hurt the people that care about you...**

_Flashes to Troy then to Ryan_

**What will happen when your life is in critical conditions?**

_Shows Sharpay lying in a hospital bed _

**And you finally accept that there is hope...**

_Shows a dove flying_

**Starring...**

**Ashley Tisdale...**

_Shows Sharpay singing on stage_

**Zac Efron...**

_Shows Troy jumping out of the bus_

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens...**

_Shows Gabriella smiling_

**Lucas Grabeel...**

_Shows Ryan doing a dance with Sharpay_

**Corbin Bleu...**

_Shows Chad stretching_

**Monique Colemen...**

_Shows Taylor laughing with Gabriella_

**And Guest Starring...**

**Joe Kucan as Mr Evans**

_Shows Mr Evans laughing evilly_

**An Unwravelled Girl**

**Coming soon to of Mr Evans) 'You can't escape me this time'**

_Sound of a gunshot and then fades to a cold blue ocean_

**So what do you guys think? Shall I write a story 4 it?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. The Beginning of a Crisis

Sharpay sat in her room waiting for her father to return. Ryan was out and her mother was downstairs watching TV. Suddenly the door banged shut and Sharpay gulped. He was home.

She sucked in her breath and waited. Suddenly there was a crash and a squeal. Sharpay ran down the stairs 2 at a time and ran into the room to see her father kicking her mother and holding a near empty vodka bottle in his hand.

'You whore! Why is my meal not ready! For Gods sake Hiliary, you should know by now that if you do something wrong, you need to be punished. NOW GET MY DINNER!' he stopped kicking Hiliary and the blonde 38 year old woman scrambled up and ran into the kitchen. Sharpay tried to back quietly out of the room but she was too late. He had already spotted her. She ducked as the empty bottle flew across her head and hit the wall.

'BITCH! GET ME MORE VODKA!' he yelled, red faced. Sharpay nodded and ran to the cellar and brought out more drink. She came back into the living room and handed the crate to him.

'Good girl. Now go and help your bitch mother prepare my dinner.' He said softly, unscrewing the vodka and lime bottle. Sharpay nodded and walked into the kitchen to see her mother cleaning herself up.

'Oh mum, why do you let him do it?'

'Darling, he's just having a hard time at work. He loves us and we just have to give him time. Now put the pasta in the boling water Pay.' She said sadly.

'Mum, I really think we should tell Ryan.'

'No!' Hiliary cried. 'We can't. We have to protect him. It' bad enough that you and I are being used as punchbags for him.'

'Oh so we're gonna get beaten while Ryan roams free? He's gonna find out sooner or later.' Sharpay hissed.

'Stop giving me back chat young lady!' Hiliary yelled and she put here freshly pressed tomato and herb sauce on the steaming pasta.

'Now bring that out to your father.' Hiliary ordered. 'I'm going to bed.'

Sharpay nodded obediently and took it out to him.

'Here you go Daddy.' She whispered, shakily giving the tray to him.

'Thankyou my princess.' He said in a seductive voice. Sharpay let out a nervous laugh.

'Your welcome Daddy.'

He placed the dinner beside him and got up and walked over to her.

'You're a beautiful gal Sharpay.' He said huskily. Sharpay was getting very nervous. Was he hitting on her?

Suddenly he forced his mouth on hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. He was reaching for her skirt buttons when the door knoced.

'DAD! I CAN'T FIND MY KEYS CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!' came Ryan's voice. Mr Evans jumped away from his daughter.

'Coming Ryan!' he called. Then he faced Sharpay. 'Not a word bitch, or you will regret being born.'

Sharpay gulped and watched her father walk out. She just stood there breathing heavily.

'God help me, what am I going to do now?'


	3. I'm Sick

Sharpay avoided her father a lot now and Ryan had begun to notice.

'Shar, why are you avoiding dad?' he asked.

Sharpay let out a cold laugh. 'I am not Ryan. I just….haven't had the time to talk to him.'

'Well, mum and me are out tonight, so you can talk to him then.'

'NO! Alright you win.' Sharpay sighed dramatically and Ryan grinned.

'Tell!'

'Dad and I are in a small squabble and I refuse to make up unless _he _appologises!'

'Shar, just…'

'NO RYAN!' Sharpay then pushed him out of her room and locked the door. Then she headed to the bathroom and got ready fro bed.

The next day, Sharpay got out of her king sized bed and got ready for school. She put on a white dress and put on white flats. She did her hair into two french plaits and put a long sleeved black cardigen over her shoulders to hide her bruises. She carefully applied her makeup and then went into Ryans room. She sighed angrily when she saw he was still under the covers and snoring. The curtains were drawn also. She marched over to them and opened them sharply. Then she strode over to Ryan and pulled the covers off him.

'UP! NOW!' she yelled. Ryan jumped about 10 feet.

'Sharpay! You scared me!'

'Get up you moron. Its 7:30. We have to be at school in 15 minutes.'

'Shar, you go to school alone today, I haven't been feeling well.'

'Ha! I beg to differ! You were fine yesterday but…' she started harshly. Then she noticed how pale Ryan looked and a glass bowl by his bed. Her face softened.

'Alright Ry. You're obviously not feeling too good. I'll give you your homework tonight. Do you want anything? Coffee? Hot cocoa?'

'I'm good Shar. You go have a good day.'

Sharpay smiled a genuine smile, one she hadn't given for years. She went over to the curtains and shut them.

'Get better soon you goof ball.' She laughed. She kissed his forehead and left. Ryan was in utter shock. Sharpay had never treated him like that before. It was like she was….nice. Ryan shut his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Sharpay entered school alone and walked to her locker, not looking up from her sidekick. Troy, who wa just shutting his locker looked up to see the girl walking to the drama studio.

'Sharpay? Wheres Ryan?'

'Bug off Bolton.' She said, withour looking up. Then she sighed and stopped. 'He's ill if you must know.' Then she carried on, not realising that Troy had detected sadness and lonleyness in her voice. He raised an eyebrow and followed her.


	4. My Best Friend's song

Troy watched Sharpay pick up a guitar and sit down on top of the piano and she began to strum. Then came out a beautiful clear voice that Troy had never heard before. She was even better than his own girlfriend Gabby!

'_It's easy to feel like_

_You're all alone_

_To feel like nobody knows_

_The great that you are_

_The good that's inside you_

_Is trying so hard to break through_

_Maybe it's your time to lift up and fly_

_You won't know if you never try_

_I will be there with you all of the way_

_You'll be fine_

_Don't let anyone_

_Tell you that you're not strong enough_

_Don't give up_

_There's nothing wrong with just being yourself_

_That's more than enough_

_Some come on and raise your voice_

_Speak your mind and make some noise_

_And sing_

_Hey, hey_

_Make some noise_

_Hey, hey, yeah_

_You want to be known_

_You want to be heard_

_And know you are beautiful_

_You have so much to give_

_Some change you wanna live_

_So shout it out and let it show_

_You have a diamond inside of your heart_

_A light that shines bright as the stars_

_Don't be afraid to be all that you are_

_You'll be fine_

_Don't let anyone_

_Tell you that you're not strong enough_

_Don't give up_

_There's nothing wrong with just being yourself_

_That's more than enough_

_Some come on and raise your voice_

_Speak your mind and make some noise_

_And sing_

_Hey, hey_

_Make some noise_

_Hey, hey, yeah_

_You can't just sit back and watch the world change_

_What matters is what you've got to say_

_There's no one else who can stand in your place_

_So come on it's never too late_

_Maybe it's your time to lift up and fly_

_You won't know if you never try_

_Don't let anyone_

_Tell you that you're not strong enough_

_Don't give up_

_There's nothing wrong with just being yourself_

_That's more than enough_

_Some come on and raise your voice_

_Speak your mind and make some noise_

_And sing_

_Hey, hey_

_Make some noise_

_Hey, hey, yeah_

_Hey, hey_

_(Make some noise)_

_Speak your mind and make some noise_

_And sing hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Make some noise_

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Make some noise'_

Troy was amazed. He heard no one sing like that. She had put so much passion into that song. The bell that rang for 8:00 registration was heard drilling. Sharpay put the guitar down and grabbed her pink sparkly bag and made her way to homeroom. Troy followed suit.

Ms Darbus was talking about the Romans but Sharpay was paying no attention, she was just thinking about what would happen to her. Ryan had saved her that night when her father had tried to take the most prescious thing she held from her.

'Sharpay Rosanne Evans! Were you even listening to a word I said?' she snapped. Sharpay nodded automatically.

'Well, would you care to explain why Nero went crazy?'

Sharpay sighed – she knew the answer to this. 'His adviser told him that if he rebuilt Rome after the great fire, then he would become a God. He was the last emperor to succeed the Julio-Claudian dynasty. He also commited a false suicide because so many people were against him.' Sharpay explained boredly.

'Well Sharpay, I'm impressed. I hadn't actually gotten onto Nero being the last Julio-Claudian.' Ms Darbus said proudly.

'Whatever.' Sharpay sighed. Troy shot her a look of pity and sadness. Suddenly the bell rang.

'Was that a cellphone?' Ms Darbus roared.

'No your Excellency. It was the bell.' Chad smiled.

'No cheek Danforth. 15 minutes detention. You may go.'

The Wildcats walked out, with Sharpay about 10 paces behind.

'Way to go man.' Zeke laughed.

'She gave me a detension for telling her it was the bell!' Chad cried. Taylor laughed at her boyfriend.

'Oh Chadimir, what shall we do with you and your tongue?' she laughed.

'I think…' Gabby started.

'I think you should cut it off, chuck it in the garbage, pack Danforth in a box, send him to China and GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!' came Sharpay's annoyed voice. The Wildcats got out of her way.

'Nice idea Pay.' Troy yelled after her. Sharpay froze on the spot.

'Don't call me Pay Bolton!' she cried. She whirled around and faced him. 'But…'

'Oh go jump off a bridge. You're wasting my time.' Sharpay then left.

'Whats up with her?' Gabby asked. Troy kissed the top of her head.

'I dunno Gabs, I just think she's a little colder than usual.' He sighed.

**You know the drill- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Shot

Sharpay quietly entered the house, Ryan was coming home in a few hours and her father was on buisness for 3 weeks. She entered the dark house and suddenly tripped over something soft. She crashed into the wall.

'What the--?' she cried. She fumbled around to find the light switch. She snapped the light on and screamed as she saw her mother lying on the floor. Blood was dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Her hand was covering a wound with blood spurting out. Sharpay grabbed the phone and called an ambulence. Then she fell beside her mother and grabbed her hand. She had a faint pulse. Hiliary looked at her daughter. Sharpay clasped her mothers shaking hand in her own.

'It's gonna be OK mum.' She sobbed.

'Pay..'

'Who did this to you?'

'Your…father…came home…early and…'

'Sssh. I understand.' Sharpay said softly, immediately understanding.

'I…love you Pay. I….wrote…a…song for…you to…sing on…your guitar and…your next audition.' She whispered.

'I love you too mum. I always will. You'll be fine.'

Suddenly the door opened and the paramedics ran in.

'Don't say…anything…Pay.' Her mother whispered.

'But--.'

'Sharpay, if I..die…this is my…last wish. Don't…tell.'

'I promise mummy.' Sharpay said softly as the paramedics took her away. She ran to the car, got in and then whipped out her phone and rang Ryan as she drove off to his restaurant.

Meanwhile, Ryan was out with his friends. He heard his phone ring. He took it out his pocket and answered it.

'Hello?'

'_Ryan!'_

'Sharpay, I can't talk. Me Troy, Gabby, Chad, Taylor, Jason and Kelsi are eating out and…' he started and he saw that the gang was staring at him.

'_Ryan, I don't care what your doing with them but meet me outside the restaurant NOW!'_ the Wildcats heard her yell over the phone.

'Sharpay, I am not your dog anymore. Not since I found out that your rumours about…' he was interupted.

'_Ryan, mums been shot. She's in hospital and she is probably going to die. If you want to see her again. You'd better come out now caus I'm pulling into the carpark. I'll wait 5 minutes, and if your not out, I', leaving without you.'_

Then she hung up. Ryan's face paled as he hung up.

'Ryan?' Kelsi said softly and she touched his hand. The Wildcats began to worry at how pale Ryan was.

Suddenly he stood up. 'I have to leave.' He said.

'Why? Because your two faced double bitch sister told you to?' Chad laughed.

'SHUT UP! She is not a bitch. She called me caus my mum's been shot. She's waiting outside now!' Ryan yelled, tears rolling down his face. All eyes were on him. He barged past Troy and Gabriella.

'Please God, please don't let Sharpay drive off without me!' he murmured.


	6. News and a Kiss

Sharpay drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. It was nearly 5 minutes gone. She started the engine and began to reverse. Suddenly she heard a voice.

'SHARPAY! WAIT! PLEASE PAY! WAIT!!!!!!'

She looked out the window to see Ryan racing towards the car with the Wildcat gang running up behind him. Troy was at the front of them and he looked worried. Ryan jumped into the car and Sharpay drove off, the tyres screeching against the road.

Troy stopped and the others bumped into him.

'Poor Ryan.' Gabriella sighed.

'Yeah.' Kelsi agreed.

'And poor Sharpay.' Troy sighed.

'Why should we give a stuff about Sharpay? She doesn't feel.' Taylor cried.

'Yeah.' Everyone agreed. Zeke also.

'Yeah, and she always refuses my cookies and pastries that I put in her locker.'

'I can't believe you guys. I'm going to the hospital to give Ryan _and_ Sharpay some comfort.' He said in disgust. He got into his silver car and followed them.

Sharpay pulled into the hospital and she and Ryan ran out and into the hospital. Sharpay, being more athletic and faster, got their first.

'Mrs Hiliary Evans. She was shot and she's my mum! Where is she? How is she?' Sharpay bombarded her with questions.

'Please miss, take a seat.' The receptionist motioned to the seats. Sharpay grabbed her collar.

'I don't want a fucking seat!!!!! HOW THE FUCK IS MY MOTHER!'

The receptionisyt looked terrified, even Ryan had never seen Sharpay so emotional.

'Miss Evans, I will have to call security if you don't put me down.' The receptionist said in a shaky voice.

'IS MY MOTHER OK! ALL I ASK FOR IS A YES OR A NO!' Sharpay yelled, just as Troy ran in. Sharpay dropped the receptionist so she fell to the floor.

'Sharpay Evans?' came a deep voice. It was the doctor. Sharpay flung herself at him.

'Is she alright.'

'I'm sorry Miss Evans. She went into a coma from blood loss during the op and had a heart attack. We could do nothing.' He explained. Sharpay backed away from the doctor and Ryan sat down on the chair. Suddenly Sharpay fainted and Troy ran forward to catch her. Troy found her surprisingly light and even though she had a black and tear stained face, she was still beautiful.

Sharpay woke up to find herself lying in an awkward position in Troy's arms. She was curled up and her face was buried in his chest. She also felt him mindlessly storking her hair.

'What are you doing here Bolton?' she whispered. Troy seemed to jump at her sudden words. 'And more importantly, why are you stroking my hair?'

'Um, I…I…'

'Save your breath Bolton.' She sighed and then burst into tears into his shirt. He felt her tears seep through his shirt and onto his skin. He scooped Sharpay up and pulled her into a big bear hug.

'Oh Sharpay. I'm sorry.' He murmured as she continued to sob in his shirt. Troy looked up to see Ryan standing by the window, staring out.

'And I'm sorry for you too Ryan.' He added. Ryan turned and smiled at him.

'It's OK Troy. Me and my mum weren't exactly special to eachother like Pay. I'm more bonded to my dad. But Dad always spoils Pay to probably to get her to like him better. He called me about an hour ago to tell me he's coming home.' Ryan then resumed his position at staring out the window.

Troy, however, felt Sharpay stiffen when Ryan mentioned her father was coming home. Sharpay soon got off him.

'Thanks Troy, you are probably the only one who has looked after me like that in a long long long time.' A small smiled creeped on her face.

'Your welcome Pay.'

'DAD'S HERE!' Ryan cried suddenly and he ran down three flights of stairs and towards him.

'Pay, you don't like your dad do you?' Troy laid a hand on her shoulder.

'I hate the man with vengence. He thinks he can win my affections by loving me and fussing me and buying me the latest things. The truth is Troy. I hate being a barbie doll! I wanna be me.' She cried. Troy couldn't resist anymore. He bent down and captured Sharpay's lips in a passionate but short kiss. They pulled away.

'Wow.' They whispered and they pulled eachother back into a kiss.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Don't Ever Try That On Me!

Ryan pushed open the door to see Sharpay and Troy in a conversation.

'Sharpay!' Richard Evans cried. He swooped in and hugged her. '_I know your mother told you that I killed her, but if you mention it to anyone, you'll be next._' He murmured in her ear and he heard her gulp. 'Oh sunshine. It'll be OK. If us three Evans pull through this together, then we'll be fine.'

'No. I will…'

'Sharpay Evans! I won't be spoken to like that. You _will_ be a part of this family.' He said grabbing her hand. Ryan didn't seem to notice the harshness and evilness in his voice or the fact that he was hurting Sharpay. However, Troy did. He silently gasped at Sharpay's fathers tone of voice and the way he gripped her so hard, her skin was white and was starting to bruise. Suddenly Richard Evans turned to Troy.

'Thankyou for giving my kids comfort, but your services are no longer required.' Richard said in a sickly sweet voice, which both Sharpay and Troy notice. In other words Mr Evans meant. 'Go away you little piece of shit. We don't need you.'

'Um, thankyou Mr Evans. I'm glad to be of assistance.' Troy said awkwardly and then he left.

Sharpay pulled her arm away.

'PAY! Dad's only trying to comfort you! Why are you pushing him away.'

'He was hurting me Ryan.'

'Liar! I'm going home. You go with Dad.' Ryan then stomped off.

'NO! Ryan! I'll take the car and _you_ go with dad! You get on so much better with him than I do!'

'And that's why you should spend time with him. Mum's not around now, so you have to accept that dad is your only parent now.' Ryan spat and then he left.

Sharpay got into the ferari sports car.

'Come now my love. It's not that bad to be with your father.' Richard said in his 'sexiest' voice. He layed a hand on her tigh and creeped his fingers up her skirt.

'Get away from me you perv!' she smacked his hand away, only to receive a slap herself.

'Don't ever call me that Sharpay Anna Leah Evans!!!!' he yelled and just as she was about to retaliate, he forced his lips on hers. When he broke away, she burst into tears.

'What do you want with me.' She sobbed, hiccuping.

'When Ryan goes away, you and I will have fun in bed.' He wiggled his eyebrows.

'Hell no! That is going way to far. I don't mind little pecks as father daughter, I hate full out makeouts with my Dad, but I put up with that! But I will not let you take my virginity.'

Richard licked his lips.

'Ooo, a virgin. It's been a while since I made someone lose their virginity.' He said huskily. Sharpay slapped him across the face.

'That's it, I'm walking home!' she cried. She opened the door, got out and slammed it shut. Then she called Ryan.

'Ry? Dad's left me here. Can you pick me up?'

'_Walk home Sharpay, I can't be bothered to pick you up.'_ Was his answer. Then she heard the dialling tone. She slid down the wall and began to sob. She was unaware that Troy had just walked out the hospital shop.

'Sharpay?' he cried and he ran over to her.

'Pay! What's wrong?' he picked her up.

'My dad drove off without me Troy and I called Ryan, but he won't pick me up.'

'Bastard.'

'What are you still doing here.'

'Oh, my mum works here. I went to visit her and then I went to the shop. Do you want me to take you home.'

Sharpay paled.

'No! No! Anywhere but home!' Sharpay cried. Troy raised an eyebrow. Surely she would want to spend time with her family.

'Please. Take me somewhere else. Drop me off in Las Vegas or something.'

'Pay, you're gonna come home with me.'

'On second thoughts maybe I should go home. Dad will get angry if I don't come home and…'

'Pay. Where do you wanna go?'

'Home.' She whispered, her voice quivering.

'Alright. Here's my number.' He programmed it into her phone and then got into the car.

The ride home was silent.

'Stop!' Sharpay cried and Troy slammed on the breaks.

'What! I was about to pull into the drive.'

'Dad or Ryan can't see you. They think I walked home. It's been half an hour.' Sharpay whispered.

'Alright Shar.'

'Thankyou Troy. I appreciate this.'

Troy then leaned forward and the two teens made out.

'You know Troy, at school I'm still gonna have to act like I hate you.' She smiled.

'But outside, we love eachother.'

'What about Gabby?' Sharpay asked, her eyes widening.

'She's clinging to me too much. Last week she called me at 3:30 in the morning! I'm gonna stop our relationship, because I've found out that I love someone else.'

Sharpay kissed him passionately again.

'Goodnight Troy.'

'Goodnight Pay.'

He took her hand and kissed it. Then Sharpay made her way home.


	8. I hate you and a break up, sry 4 delay

Sharpay pushed the door open and Ryan smothered her in a hug

Sharpay opened the door and was suddenly smothered by Ryan, who gave her a tight hug.

'Oh my God Sharpay! I was so worried about you!' he cried.

'Save your breath Ryan. If you collected me, I wouldn't of had to walk home.' Sharpay pushed him violetnly away. Fighting her dad sometimes had really payed off. Ryan was shocked at the girl's strength. 'You don't care about me Ryan. You've been so thick to notice what has actually happened in this house.'

'Pay I…'

'Stop calling me Pay!'

'Alright! Shar, listen I…'

'DON'T CALL ME SHAR EITHER. IN FACT, I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!' Sharpay yelled and she burst into tears and ran to her room and locked the door. She ran to her bathroom and fell beside the toilet. She sobbed till she was sick. Then she curled up in a ball in the corner of the bathroom and weeped until she fell asleep.

She woke up to the brilliant sun rays. She sniffed, got into the shower and then got dressed and brushed her teeth. She came downstairs in a pink diamond halter neck and white skinny jeans. She had beige UGG boots on and a white cardigen hanging loosly over her shoulders. She picked up the guitar which was lying in the corner of the room and began to strum a few chords. She then put the guitar down when Ryan entered the room.

'Morning Shar.'

Sharpay got up.

'It's SharPAY loser.' Then she walked out and Ryan sighed. He had hoped that she had forgotten yesterday's incident, but apparently she hadn't.

Sharpay and Ryan entered the school and suddenly whispers were heard.

'Poor Ryan. He must be heartbroken.'

'I feel so sorry for Ryan. He is such a nice person. Why did it happen to him.'

Those were the whispers. Not one was about her. The Wildcats watched in shock as Sharpay glared at her brother when he tried to talk to her. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but it was obvious he was trying to get her to do something. Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella gasped as well as many other students. Sharpay slapped Ryan straight across the face. The school was quiet.

'Didn't you hear me yesterday. I never want to speak to you again! No matter what you do, I'll never forgive you.'

'Why?! I don't know what I've done to you.'

'Oh, you want me to give you a lecture? Well, 1. You left me with dad, even though you _know_ I dislike him 2. When he left me at the hospital you refused to come and collect me when it was pitch black outside and I had to walk home or 3 miles! 3. You hug me and act as if nothing was wrong and 4. I HATE YOU!' then she stomped off. Ryan was shocked. His sister _hated_ him? He then noticed everyone staring at him. He shook his head and then ran over to his friends.

'My God Ry! What happened there!' Chad cried.

'Sharpay just publicaly humiliated me.'

'That bitch.' Gabriella snarled, unaware Sharpay was watching them, Troy inparticular. She saw him nod awkwardly when they asked him. Suddenly she realised that her locker was down that corridor. She took a deep breath, stepped out and walked towards her locker.

'Ice Bitch at 3 o'clock.' Taylor laughed. Sharpay glared at them.

'Hey Gabriella, can I talk to you?' Troy mumbled.

'Troy darling, tell me now.'

'In private.' He said.

'Troysie, anything you want to say to me can be said in front of our friends.' Gabriella laughed.

'Alright. I'll come straight out with it.' Troy stood up straighter than usual. 'Gabriella, I hate the name Troysie and I'm not feeling the spark we used to have. I'm sorry, but I don't want to see you anymore. I know that you may hate me after this, but I don't care. You can get the whole school to turn against me, but I will have something for me to hold onto.' Troy said defiantly and he turned on his heel and left.


	9. Splitting Images, Hookups and Findings

Gabriella was shocked, Troy had dumped her in front of everyone

Gabriella was shocked, Troy had dumped her in front of everyone. She was humiliated! Had she done something wrong? Was she not good enough? He found her pet name for her annoying?! Her eyes narrowed. She jumped when an arm snaked it's way around her neck.

'It's OK Gabby. I'm sure he'll come around.' Taylor smiled at her. Gabriella smiled back and tried not to cry. She chocked back a clearly visible and audiable sob.

'Yeah. He'll want me back in no time.

A few weeks had passed and Gabriella walked into the classroom with her friends to see Troy talking to Sharpay. She cleared her throat and the two jumped.

'Why are you here so early in the morning Montez?' Sharpay snarled.

'We decided to come in early to get good seats Evans. Why are you _two_ here so early?' Gabriella shot back, narrowing her eyes at the situation before her.

'Comeon Pay, I'll talk to you someplace else.' Troy took her small hand in his and led her out.

'We're following right?' Ryan said.

'Oh yeah.' Kelsi agreed.

Troy, however, knew that they would follow. He brought Sharpay into a "deserted" corridor.

'Pay, I want you to know that I truly, and deeply love you with all my heart.'

Sharpay also knew that they would follow and played along.

'Oh Troy. No one has said that to me in a long time. I guess I've loved you too.'

'And it's been coming on so gradually. Will you go out with me?'

Sharpay jumped on Troy and kissed him.

'Yes, a thousand times yes!' she smiled, but then it faded. 'What about Montez?'

'Sharpay, we're over. As time progressed, I realised that I loved you and as long as we're together, nothing can happen to us.' Troy bent down and kissed her again.

They then walked out hand in hand as if they hadn't noticed their presence.

'Why that little BITCH!' Gabriella yelled and she threw her fist at the closest thing to her. Ryan fell to the floor with his nose bleeding a tad.

'Ryan! I'm so sorry!'

'Oh no Gabbs,it's quite alright. I'm gonna kill Sharpay from stealing Troy from you!' he addded nastily. There was a murmur of agreement.

The bell for end of first block lessons ran and Sharpay and Troy left together. Suddenly they were pulled back into an empty classroom. Chad and Zeke held Troy down and Kelsi and Taylor grabbed Sharpay and pushed her against the wall hard. Little did everyone know that Sharpay suffered from this everyday her father was at home. They were a little surprise that Sharpay didn't wince. Suddenly Sharpay began laughing which astonished everyone.

'What's so funny Pay?' Troy asked.

'You all! What are you gonna do Wildcats? Beat me till I'm bleeding and dead? You don't have the nerve.' She cackled. Gabriella smacked her clean around the face hard. But compared to Sharpay's fathers beatings, it felt like nothing.

'You shut up Ice Queen.' Gabriella snarled. 'Ryan – you take it from here.'

Ryan stepped up to his sister and as Ryan looked so like his father, fear came to Sharpay's eyes. Ryan silently gasped along with the others. Sharpay didn't look brave or ready to fight back with her sharp tongue. She looked frightened and completely petrified of her brother which scared Ryan and Troy.

'Sharpay? Whats wrong with you?' Ryan asked, sharpness in his voice. Sharpay who was so scared broke free of Kelsi and Taylor's grasp.

'St—st—stay away from me.' She stammered.

'Sharpay! It's me! Ryan.'

'LIAR!'

'She's mad!' Gabriella cried. Ryan marched right up to his sister with his fists clenched.

'Sharpay Anne Leah Evans! Get here now! I want to talk to you!'

That statement freaked Sharpay out completely. She let out an ear piercing scream and ran out of the room.

'Why is she scared of you Ryan?' Chad asked, letting go of Troy.

'Hey, she left her bag here.' Zeke pointed at the FENDI handbag. Taylor lunged at it and began to root through it. Suddenly she came across a load of pills in a bag. She pulled it out.

'What the fuck is she doing with these?' she asked. Ryan grabbed them and began to read the labels out.

'She's got 2 bottles of sleeping pills- 1's empty and the other is half full, 3 packets of depression pills which are almost gone too and loads of half finished random medication plus loads of plasters and bandages. What the hell is this for?'

'I dunno Ry?' Gabriella took hold of his arm. Troy lunged at Ryan and grabbed the medication and bag. He rolled over and ran out the room.

'I'll return these to their rightful owner. I think you've done enough for today.' He yelled, running out.

Sharpay was in the auditaurium. She had almost let her secret slip. It wasn't her fault Ryan was a splitting image of her bastard father. She reached for the guitar that was lying in the corner. She looked at it.

'You can't help me anymore.' Then she broke it in half.

'SHARPAY!' came Troy's voice and suddenly he appeared in front of her. He looked at her with worry and then at the broken guitar in her hands.

'Troy, you have my bag! Thanks!' She reached for it but Troy snatched it back. 'Troy!'

'Sharpay, are you suffering from depression?' he asked seriously.

'No, they were my mums, I just put them in there so I can be reminded of her. I don't have any photos – Dad burned them to get rid of her "haunting" him.' She lied and she made bunny gestures with her fingers on haunting.

'Alright then. But that doesn't explain the others.'

'Bug off Bolton! It's bad enough that Ryan interrogates me and my dad too, and I don't want it from you!' she grabbed the bag and marched off.

'Sharpay Wait!!'


	10. Overdose

Sharpay broke down in the girls bathroom and cried silent tears

Sharpay broke down in the girls bathroom and cried silent tears. She just wanted it to end.

'Please, please.' She whispered. Her ears pricked when she heard the door open and Taylor, Kelsi and Gabby entered. She knew because of their voices. Sharpay hoisted herself up ontop of the stalls so they couldn't see her feet.

'Check theres no one in here Kelsi.' Gabby ordered and she saw Kelsi's shoes walk past and a face look under.

'There's no one here Gabriella.' She said after checking all the stalls.

'Good. Right, something is up with Sharpay.' Taylor said gravely

'Lets put the pieces together. Troy breaks up with me and gets together with the bitch, Ice Queen is scared, no terrified of her brother only saying a few weeks ago that she hated him and she's taking pills. Maybe an over dosage.' Gabriella's voice said

'Or she could just have taken them over a duration of time.' Kelsi said quietly.

'Kels, Sharpay is taking an over dose. Believe me.'

'Wouldn't be surprised if she was cutting herself.' Taylor laughed and Gabriella joined in. Sharpay was grateful when Kelsi stood up for her.

'Tay! How can you say that!' Kelsi cried.

'Kelsi, Sharpay is a slutty boyfriend stealing whore. I wonder how many guys she's slept with.'

Sharpay thought of a brilliant plan. She got down, pretended to flush.

'Ssh!' she heard her whisper. Sharpay made sure she was perfect. She opened the stall door and stepped out, making the girls jump and look at her.

'Actually, unlike _some_ people, I still have my virginity.' She then washed her hands and left, leaving the three girls embarrassed.

'Shit! Kelsi, she was here the entire time! How did you not notice?!'

'I guess..I didn't check her stall!' Kelsi cried.

'Kels! You checked _every_ stall.'

'You know what, I don't want anything more to do with you Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie. I am going to join the music group _and_ the drama group. I'm through with you!' then Kelsi left.

'Great, we'll have to come up with something and then discuss it with the boys.' Gabriella sighed and the two girls left.

* * *

Sharpay got home to walk in on her father.

'WHAT THE FUCK SHARPAY!'

'I'm sorry father. I'll just…'

'You bloody well won't.' he snarled and forced his lips on hers. She began banging on his chest and suddenly she felt his hand slip up her shirt and unclip her bra. She got so mad she kicked him with her pointed witch boots in the crotch so he doubled up in pain.

'I warned you father, I will not let you do this.'

She received a sudden whip across her bottom, then she was punch 6 times in the stomachh. Richard Evans opened another bottle of beer and went to the strippers club for another drink and a good feel up of the other women.

Sharpay sighed and went to the medicine room and took 9 tablets of the same type from 3 boxes and filled a glass with water.

'I don't care what happens to me anymore.' She whispered and she began to take the tablets one by one. She soon felt dizzy and didn't hear the door open and then close.

'SHARPAY!' came a male voice. Steps were heard and Sharpay couldn't keep herself upright anymore. Suddenly Ryan burst into the only room with a light on in the house to see Sharpay faint onto the floor. The glass of water fell beside her and shattered. Ryan didn't know what to do. He stared at his sister who lay on the floor. What the hell was she doing?

'Sharpay, ok joke's over.' Ryan laughed. 'can you please get up now.' His laughter died down when he noticed that Sharpay wasn't responding. 'Oh god.' He ran over to her and noticed empty tablet packets. 'Oh god oh god oh god.'

He flipped out his phone and dialled 911. The ambulence arrived and whisked Sharpay off to hospital. Ryan gulped as he phoned Troy.

'_Hello?'_

'Troy…'

'_What do you want Ryan?'_

'Sharpay took a tablet overdose and is in hospital. I got to her just in time. Meet me there asap please!'


	11. My Abuser

Troy jumped out of his car and met Ryan

'What happened?!'

'I came home and found Sharpay on the floor unconscious. I'm waiting for the results now.'

6 hours past and then a white doctor came out.

'Mr Evans.' He said gravely.

'Yes.' Ryan rose from his seat after kicking Troy awake.

'Come with me.'

'Can my sisters boyfriend come too?' Ryan asked and the doctor nodded stiffly.

'I shall explain everything on the way.'

The three walked down the corridor.

'Our theory is that your sister tried to commit suicide. We have found many different drugs in her blood system. It looks like you found her in the nicjk of time Mr Evans. If we hadn't of been able to stabilise her within two hours, she would have died. When we examined her, we found bruises the size of watermelons and scars. These scars were not on the wrist. Our only theory for this is that she was being abused. For how long, my collegues and I do not know, but I can tell you this. This abuse was very serious. We were able to identify knife scars coming from a different angle. '

'So let me get this straight, my little sister has been abused and tried to commit suicide.' Ryan clarified and the doctor nodded in agreement.

'You care correct Mr Evans. I do not know who abused her, but these bruises have been recent, today more like.' The doctor stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. Troy, who had remained silent for a while, gasped at the sight before him. As did Ryan. Sharpay was lying in the bed, wires in and out of her. An oxygen mask was placed over her mouth.

'She is awake boys, but I don't think she'll want to talk about what has happened.'

'Tough Doc, she is going to talk to me, whether she likes it or not.'

'If you insist Mr Evans, but be gentle with her.' The doctor left the three teens alone. Troy sat beside his girlfriend and took her hand.

'Oh Sharpay, why did you do this?' he asked, love and worry was in his voice.

Ryan and Troy both saw a tear or two dribble it's way down her pale cheeks.

'Sharpay, who's abusing you? Why are you trying to kill yourself you selfish brat.' Ryan spat.

'Ryan!' Troy cried and he looked at Sharpay who was looking at him with fear. 'Your scaring her.' He added gentley. 'Let me try.'

'Sharpay?' he adressed her softly. Sharpay's eyes averted to him. She nodded. 'The doctor told us that someone has been abusing you. Ryan is angry at the abuser, not at you. He's just upset.'

Sharpay looked as if she didn't believe Troy.

'Can you tell me who abused upi sweetie?'

Sharpay nodded but then looked at Ryan and then at the door.

'Ryan, I think she wants you to leave while she tells me.' Troy said. Ryan sighed and left the room.

'Who did this to you honey?'

'My….drunken….dad.' Sharpay managed to cough out and Troy gasped.

'Why?'

Sharpay shook her head.

'Don't…. know.' She said weakly.

Troy smiled and pushed her hair back.

'Sleep Pay, sleep.'

'Don't…tell…Ryan. Dad will…hurt him.' Sharpay said in a whisper.

'I understand.' Troy smiled, kissed her forhead and then left. Ryan then bombarded him with questions.

'What did she say? Why did she try to commit suicide? Why was she…'

'Drop it Ryan. I asked her one question and she gave me an answer. And I can't tell you what it is.' Troy then left Ryan.

* * *

Troy walked into school the next day and their were whispers.

'I heard that his girlfriend got raped and stabbed and now she's run away to Las Vegas.'

'Apparently the Ice Bitch got what's coming to her. I dunno why, but she's in hospital.'

Troy was sick of the gossip.

'WILL YOU SHUT UP! NONE OF THE RUMOURS ARE TRUE! SHARPAY GOT A REALLY BAD FLU AND WENT TO HOSPITAL FOR A FEW DAYS TO GET IT SORTED!!' Troy yelled at lunch, unable to keep it in any longer. The room was silent, until Chad and the Wildcats stood up.


	12. Shocking News

Chad looked at his ex friend.

'Cut the crap Bolton, she tried to commit suicide. Your little girlfriend wanted to end her life because…'

'Shut it Chad. You know nothing!!' Troy hissed. Chad glared and stalked off with the others.

'We have to come up with an idea that will break those two royals up. Anyway, I got b-ball now with Zeke, Jason and our newest member Ryan.' Chad kissed Taylors cheek and the four b-ball players left.

They entered the gym to see Troy shooting the ball, but not hitting the net.

'Bolton's lost his touch.' Zeke laughed and he shot the ball in. Suddenly Coach Bolton and Principle Matsui and Ms Darbus entered (much to her displeasure)

'Troy!' Jack Bolton yelled and Troy dropped the orange hard ball. The room was silent.

'Yeah?'

'We need to talk to you. Mr Evans, I'll speak with you in a minute.' Principle Matsui said shortly. Troy sauntered over to the three adults.

'Whats up with them?' Chad asked and the three other boys shrugged. Suddenly the saw Troy grow completely pale and begin to sway. They gasped as he fainted onto the floor.

'Mr Evans!' Ms Darbus beckoned to Ryan and Ryan shuffled towards her.

'Alright Ryan, as you are my ex-drama president, I shall hold onto you.'

'Just do what you need to do.'

Jack took a deep breath.

'Your sister Sharpay, was attacked, stabbed 6 times and raped last night in her bed. We found her at 4 :15 this morning. The doctors don't know who did it - - but it was obviously her "abuser". She went into a coma and has had a heart attack. The doctors have predicted that she may suffer from epilepsy _if_ she wakes up.'

Ryan gulped. Jack then continued. 'We told Troy first because he is around Sharpay more than you. Sharpay is in critical conditions and if she ever leaves hospital, she'll need your help and support more than ever.'

'I understand. Um coach? What type of epilepsy will she have.'

'The hospital doesn't know, but it will probably just be petit rather than grandmal. (I have petit epilepsy, but it's going away) If it's grandmal Ryan, you will have to protect her even if your life is on the line.'

Ryan stood up straight. 'Can I tell my friends.'

'Ryan. You must not repeat a word of this. For your sisters sake.'

Ryan snorted. 'What has she ever done for me?'

Ms Darbus narrowed her eyes. 'Ryan Aaron Evans, Sharpay has taken abuse to obviously protect you. She has saved your life countless of times and it is about time you give something back.'

Ryan was surprised. Ms Darbus had never spoken to him like that.

'Sharpay's too much if a bitch to care if I get hurt. She's obviously…'

'Don't say another word Ryan. You are going to be taken into questioning by the police.'

Suddenly Troy woke up, still pale.

'Coach, Ms Darbus, Principle, may I please go to the hospital to visit Sharpay.'

'Off you go son. Ryan you too.'

'But…'

'Ryan. Even if you think that Sharpay hasn't done anything for you, she _needs_ you. As her big brother, you have a responsibility.' Ms Darbus cut in. 'At the moment I am thinking that Sharpay is the more responsible one than you. Now go!'

For some strange reason Ms Darbus made sense. Ryan nodded and left with Troy.

'Bolton, can we stop by my crib to get a few things?' Ryan said flately. Troy pulled into the Evan's driveway and Ryan ran in the house. He walked past his fathers study to hear him speaking on the phone.

'Yeah Jim, I went to the hospital as a visiter and then I raped her in a condomn, and I wore a suit so no finger prints were left. She was so beautiful in bed. Ryan's too stupid to even know what that bitch was going through. Me making out with her against her will and trying to sleep with her. But sneaking in and raping her in a hospital it just plain genious! Anyway, how have you and your daughter Jessica been doing? Have you managed to have sex with her yet?'

'Dad?' Ryan whispered astonished.


	13. The Forced Break Up

Ryan ran back outside and into the car, as pale as death

Ryan ran back outside and into the car, as pale as death. Ms Darbus was right, Sharpay had been protecting him for all these years. Troy slammed on the accelorater and zoomed to the hospital. They both ran to the desk.

'May I help you sirs?' the receptionist asked.

'Ms Evans, my sister, how is she?'

The receptionist looked down.

'Not well I'm afraid. It's going to take a lot to wake her up after last nights attack. Who knew such a caring, emotional and beautiful child could be treated like that.'

'May we see her?' Troy said quietly. The receptionist nodded.

'Room 765.'

Troy and Ryan hurried to the room to see Sharpay lying there. She looked so scared. She was all bloodied up and bruised. Troy and Ryan each grabbed a chair and sat beside Sharpay and took her hand.

'Oh Pay, I'm so sorry.' Troy whispered.

'No Troy, I am more sorry than you. Please just let me speak to her.' Ryan said sternly. Then he looked at his sister. 'hey Shar. Look, I know you can hear me. I just wanna say that I'm sorry that I treated you the way I did. If I'd have known I would have helped you, protected you. All this time _you've_ been protecting me and going through so much pain. Pay, I know it was him. I heard him speaking about it to Jim on the phone. He was so proud of "taking" you. I'll kill him Shar. I love you Pay and I will never let anything happen to you again. The doctors say that you're probably gonna suffer from epilepsy. I will help you through that aswell, even if it means you having big fits. I'll get a testimony against dad and we'll get him arrested.' Ryan felt a tear roll down his face. Suddenly troy sat up as he felt Sharpay's hand prick.

'I'd like that Ry.' Came a faint female voice.

'Sharpay!' Ryan cried and he began to sob over her body. Troy smiled and backed out of the room to get the doctor.

'Shar, I'm never gonna leave you alone. Not even on your dates with Troy. Troy - - come and give Shar a ….hug.' Ryan looked around but there was no sign of Troy.

'He went Ry.' Sharpay sighed.

'Shar, we have to tell the cops about dad.'

'No! I promised mum before she died, that I would never spill.' She cried.

'Alright Pay, but promise me, if you ever get hurt, you _must_ tell me.'

Sharpay nodded. She hugged her brother tight. The doctors and nurses hurried in with Troy behind.

'Troy!' Sharpay squealed.

'Heya.' He smiled sadly.

'Honey whats wrong.'

'Nothing. Shar, I think it's best if we don't see eachother anymore.' He said quietly and Sharpay gasped.

'_What?' _she cried, tears beginning to form.

'I'm sorry Shar.'

Ryan noticed that he looked a lot at the window and he really didn't want to break it off with Sharpay. But there was also another reason too.'

'But _why_?'

'Sharpay, we can't be together. End of discussion. Get well soon.' Then he left. Sharpay burst into tears.

'I think theres something more to this.' Ryan said. 'I'm gonna follow him.'

Sharpay nodded.

Ryan ran after Troy to see him fall on his knees into the streets crying. Suddenly a figure came up to him.

'Well done Bolton.'

'Let my family go Mr Evans. Please! I did what you asked!'

Ryan was shocked. Troy had broken up with his sister to save his family from his bastard father.

'I'll let them go Bolton, but you see, thanks to me - - you are a prime suspect for my daughters attack.'

Troy just stayed there, not bothering to get up.

'I don't care if I get sent to prison, you'll be found out anyway.'

'Alright Bolton - - I'll let your family go. Stay away from Whorepay.'

'Her name is _Shar_pay and I love her!'

'Who cares for love when you can have hot kinky sex with your daughter or other innocent women.' Richard Evans laughed.

'_I_ do.' Troy whispered.

'Right, now you get back with that other whore of a girlfriend you had beforehand.'

'Yes sir. Only if you promise to leave me and my family alone. _And_ Sharpay.'

'Of course.' A sickly smiled played itself on Mr Evans's lips. He kicked Troy up.

'Now get going. Your family has no idea who took them, so keep your lips shut or they won't live to see the next sunrise!'

Troy nodded and walked to his car. Richard let out an evil laugh. 'I'll never leave Sharpay alone. NEVER!'


End file.
